


[Podfic] Total Quality Management by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Business Trip, Cocaine, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, More Goofs than Sex, One Night Stands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Very Dramatic Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: The guy who rocked up next to Crowley tapped a finger against the bar to signal the bartender. He was dressed impeccably in a white linen suit, white shirt, and lavender tie. A platinum Rolex flashed on his wrist. He threw Crowley a look when the bartender near the till didn’t drop what she was doing to head over immediately. “Can you believe this? The service in this place is a joke.”Crowley gave him another once over. He looked sorta familiar, but then again, with his combed back hair and toothy smile he looked like practically every other upper management wanker in the hotel. Crowley went back to his boozing. He should’ve gone for the correspondence course.tl;dr: That time in the early 80s when Crowley went to the States to do a blessing for Aziraphale and accidentally hooked up with his boss.





	[Podfic] Total Quality Management by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Total Quality Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257447) by [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa). 
  * Inspired by [Total Quality Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257447) by [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa). 

> A multitude of thanks to Ponderosa for allowing derivative works, so I could read you all this howler of a fic.

** **  
cover design and layout by compassrose

intro music: **The Elevator Bossa Nova,** by Ben Tissot, at [Bensound.](https://www.bensound.com/royalty-free-music/track/the-elevator-bossa-nova)  
outro music: **It's Not Over 'Til the Bossa Nova** by [Silverman Sound Studios](https://www.silvermansound.com/free-music/its-not-over-til-the-bossa-nova)

Listen or download here:  
** [Total Quality Management: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1l68sE4EzLFaWQGsOSj-_bKOJvnK-yP0T)**(Google Drive) 


End file.
